


Cuddly

by noiresetoiles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Neko Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiresetoiles/pseuds/noiresetoiles
Summary: She loves to tease him a little, and he loves how she respects his boundaries.





	Cuddly

**Author's Note:**

> A modest contribution for Rivamika Autumn Weekend. You can check out [rivamikaevents](https://rivamikaevents.tumblr.com/) to know more about it !  
> If you spot any mistakes, feel free to tell me.

  
  
The leaf moved slowly, up on its branch. The weather was cold, but bright. Soon, however, the innocent piece of the tree got detached from its perch, joggled by the playful wind. It danced in the sky, twirling and waltzing, whirling and swirling. It made a choregraphy in the course of its fall, to the sound of the rain tapping to the glass. It didn’t last long. Once it landed on the ground and joined many siblings, the show was over. A mere vision, yet charming and poetic.  
  
She felt indolent, laying there on the window seat. Between the numerous cushions and conforters, hot cinnamon tea in her hands, an open book and the soft music playing, it was almost picture-perfect. She wondered if it could get anymore cliché.  
  
Her eyes fell upon the black cat on her lap.  
_Definitely._  
  
Said animal opened one eye then, yawned, streched admirably slow to uncurl its full length to spread wide across her body. Seemingly happy with its even lazier position, it nestled then. Her expression softened, tenderness showing in her eyes.  
  
“How come you only get cuddly like this ?” She teased, smile in her voice.  
  
The cat made a sound close to a scoff. She laughed, snaking a hand in the soft fur. She pulled the fuzzy blanket on her up, settled in the pile of cushions and resumed looking at the window while sipping her tea. She really coudln’t get any more cliché.

 

* * *

  
  


By the time she opened her eyes, it was dark and the wind was mightier. Groggily, she took in the details that changed around her. Book , cup and cat were gone, and she had a second blanket on her. She pushed some hair strands from her face and smiled before the smell of something even more delicious than her previous tea traveled to her.  
  
Mikasa got up, letting a smile come on her face as she padded towards the kitchen. She crept towards the figure standing in the room, all dark hair and steel-blue eyes. She was very much sure she wouldn’t startle him but still wanted to tease somehow. When she finally got close enough her hands rose and came to gently massage his shoulders. The woman was only rewarded with a look, but it held everything she needed to see. A very faint trace of surprise, amusement and affection. She didn’t push and ceased the contact right after, however.  
  
That, got her a slight smile. It melted her heart immediately.  
  
She went to set the table, since he was preparing dinner, but Levi turned from the meal slowly cooking on the stove. He caged her in his arms and buried his nose in the crook of her neck, in her hair. She reveled in the feeling, humming her satisfaction.  
  
“What’s the occasion for this ?” She once again, playfully nudged.  
  
“Gotta prove you wrong from time to time. I can be cuddly in this form as well.” He breathed out, and nipped her skin lightly.  
  
She laughed and rubbed his arms, still welcoming the contact, but didn’t stop him when he released her.  
  
“Only when you decide, hm ?”  
  
Levi scoffed at her ultimate banter and went back to the pot-au-feu, perfect meal for a nice autumn evening.

 


End file.
